The embodiments herein relate generally to travel accessories, and more particularly, to a gimbaled cup holder configured to attached to various items, such as handles on luggage, tray tables on planes, horizontal handles (*e.g. bicycles, strollers, carts, boat railings), and air vents in vehicles such as cars and trucks.
For travelers, balancing luggage, a snack, personal items, and a drink can be difficult, often resulting in spilling of beverages either while walking around or while seated on, for example, a plane or in a car. There are some cup holders that exist that attach to luggage. However, these conventional cup holders are not adapted to many types of luggage and moving vehicles, and many do not contain two axes gimbals. They do not contain a ‘rigid’ set of attachment arms, or a ‘T-Slot’ mechanism to hold the gimbal mechanism secure, and thus give the user a sense of stability for his/her drink holder.
Therefore, what is needed is a cup holder that can easily attach to luggage or a moving vehicle, while simultaneously accommodating various mechanisms to attach to most moving vehicles. The gimbal mechanism then preventing or reducing the likelihood that a liquid stored within the beverage container will spill.